


From beginning to end 至始至终44终章

by leechin0405



Series: 至始至终 [47]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Loki - Freeform, M/M, Thor - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:54:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23962693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leechin0405/pseuds/leechin0405
Relationships: Loki - Relationship, Thor - Relationship
Series: 至始至终 [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1367989





	From beginning to end 至始至终44终章

Loki和Thor提前3天到达了巴黎，他们准备在拍卖会开始前为自己留取时间游玩几日。Loki热衷于购物频繁进出着高档的服装店，他对服饰极其挑剔，在剪裁、样式和材质上面容不得半点马虎，这让Thor不禁试想着他们结婚时对方在礼服上会做出怎样的创造，但不容置疑的是那一日Loki必将是世界上最美丽的人。  
“你在想什么？这么入神。”Loki正在镜子前比量着心仪的衣服，可身后沙发上的Alpha却明显走了神。

“我在想你们公司是不是挣了大钱，这一整天里你买了多少件.....20套得有了吧？看来你得准备个大房子才能装下它们，不过正好我名下有个地方可以满足你的需求。”Loki的医疗公司最近运营的非常顺利，对方在投资前景方面很有见地，所以稳准的抓住时机迎合上市场的需求，Thor甚至在想结婚以后是否可以将新能源公司交给对方一并搭理，毕竟在经商之道方面他确实不如Loki，不过现在最重要的任务还是先要把Loki娶到手。

“老实说，我也觉得要换个地方了。前几周我从一个客户那里得知一块不错的地皮正在出售，所以准备买下来重新建造。”那块地皮Loki已经亲自去看过了，地点比较清静而且离市区不远，大小面积也正合适，建个1W多平的房子绰绰有余。

“买地皮重建？不用这么麻烦吧。”Thor心想自己明天就要求婚了，可对方却起了自立门户的打算。

“也不急着住，慢慢盖呗，反正合同我都签好了。”

Thor心里确实惊讶但又不能表现的太过明显，他侧过身在沙发上换了一个姿势想换个话题引入正题“我看你昨天拿着拍卖会的册子看了很久，已经有心仪的目标了吗？”

“东西都很不错。除了给你母亲的礼物外，我自己也看中了几幅画正好可以安放在新家里。”

“你要是喜欢就全部买下来，都算我送的。”Thor很大方的说着，其实这个拍卖会上的展品绝大部分是他自己的东西，而另一部分则是在他母亲那里借用的。

“怎么？你想替我装饰一下新家吗。”Loki转回身看向对方，自从公司开始盈利之后他们的经济就各自独立，除了在个别的日子里有些惊喜礼物外，他已经很久没收过对方的东西了，而Thor也貌似接受和适应这种生活形式。

“这不是理所应当的事情吗。”Thor的话里有自己的看法，虽然他们现在经济独立互不干扰，但早晚这些财富和资产将成为两人共同的，这一点他很坚信。

陪着Loki逛了一天的商店，Thor觉得自己的身体都仿佛被掏空，他躺在酒店的大床上一动不动甚至连外衣都懒得换下。Loki此时正在浴室里洗澡，别说是3天了就算连逛上一周他都不在话下，所以当他从浴室出来后就看到了床上已要昏昏欲睡的Alpha。  
“说了多少次了，别穿着衣服就躺上床。”Loki走到床边俯下身，话语虽然是说教的意味可语气却是撒着娇。

“我累.......我的脚好痛。”Thor可怜巴巴的说着，然后用双手环住对方腰直接把Loki拉下来躺在自己的身上。

“我可看不出你很累的样子，你都顶着我了。”

Thor忍不住笑出了声，他慵懒又暧昧的说道“看在我辛苦一天的份上，帮我脱下衣服怎么样？”

“没问题。”说着话Loki就开始忙活起来，他脱掉了对方的衬衫和裤子，最后给Alpha扒得精光。而Thor全程都在大笑着并嚷嚷着“宝贝，你能不能温柔点”。

Loki朝着Thor的屁股扇了一巴掌，然后呵令着对方赶紧去洗澡。  
“不洗澡就别想爬进我的被窝。”

Thor在浴室里呆了不到20分钟就出来了，甚至连头发都吹干了。他跳上床同样报复心理的将Loki也扒得精光，然后追着对方的嘴唇开始热吻，两具身体早已熟悉彼此，所以不用太多的前戏Loki身下就湿得一塌糊涂。Thor在上面抱着对方挺身将阴茎插入，身下的人微微仰起头然后呻吟着抱紧了他的头。

这次的做爱过程很缓慢也很温情，一度让Loki舒服得险些睡着，可最后还是被Thor猛顶着被弄醒。Alpha习惯性的在他身体里射精，然后温存着不舍得出来，并嗅着他脖颈处的信息素往上窜了窜。Thor心悦的哼笑了两声始终不想分开，固执的就像一个超大号的婴儿。

“标记我吧。”

“嗯.......嗯？”Thor恍惚中答应着，但一瞬间又惊醒过来，刚才Loki跟他说什么？标记？

Alpha终于舍得俯身起来，并带着奇异的眼光看着对方.....“Loki，你刚才说什么？”

“标记我。”Loki理所应当的说出口，脸上更是坦然得毫无波澜。

Thor的眼中有几分不明确的意味，但三秒之后又笑着再次亲吻住Loki，他猛着劲又顶了几下胯，然后顺着对方的脸颊亲吻上Omega的脖颈。Thor用手温柔的别开Loki的脸转向一侧，并撩开脑后的碎发露出了那块因为激情未退还在发红的腺体。他伸出舌尖缠绵的舔舐着，轻咬着，牙齿的碰触让Loki不自禁的开始颤抖，这让Thor想起了之前的听闻，Omega在第一次被标记时会很疼痛........

Loki能感知到腺体发出的不适疼痛感，在Alpha越来越紧咬合中颤栗起全身的神经。可就在最关键的时刻Thor却停了下来，他急促的喘息着并慢慢远离自己渴望的后颈，这可比做爱做一半紧急刹车还要考验人。

“......怎么了？”在刚才的经历中，Loki的眼里已经因为疼痛和刺激蓄满了泪水，他一脸惊讶不知道是哪里出了问题。

Thor平息下喘息后再次抱紧Loki，他贴在对方的耳边小声的说着“我还没准备好...”

“你一个Alpha有什么可准备的，我都没说什么...”Loki碎碎的怨念着，心想着难道是因为Thor传统观念太根深蒂固了，一定要等到结婚才可以吗？但是对方也不像那么传统的人呀......

“我还没有做好要戴套做爱的准备.....”

他们在酒店渡过了一个愉快的夜晚，Thor心想这也有可能是他们以情侣身份渡过的最后一晚，明天、明晚他会改变一切。

====  
这艘游轮在Thor的记忆中是无比的清晰，甚至与他第一次登船时一样没有变化，而唯一有变化的是初见敌对的两人现已成为了情侣。  
“这里可真让人怀念。”Thor不禁感叹和假想着那日要是自己没来这里，在今后的日子里是否还有机会与Loki相遇，并且同样的一见钟情。

“是呀，当时我坐着Laufeyson家的飞机专程为了绿地精灵而来。”Loki的脑海里突然出现了那枚被他遗失在深海中的戒指，人生总是有很多遗憾而这也是其中之一。

“我还记得...就是在这块甲板上我第一次抱你。当时你凶的要命，恨不得把我给吃了。”现在回想起当初的Loki真是凶巴巴的不给他任何好脸色看，不过Thor倒是挺怀念那个时候，虽然常常被“家暴”但最后命运总能把两个人拴在一起，捆绑得更紧。

“的确，我当时真想一刀捅了你。心想这个Odinson太烦人，不仅目中无人还狂妄自大到令人发指。”

“可是再凶猛、再高傲的狮子最后也被你驯服成了温顺的家猫，不是吗？”Thor把整个身子都黏了过去，还学着小碳球用脑袋蹭了蹭Loki的脸颊。

“你堂堂Thor Odinson就不能在公共场合中矜持一下吗？”Loki无可奈何的推开对方的脸，甚至还小心的巡视着周围人的目光。

“Odinson也是人，他不仅温柔还会撒娇，并且可以一边炫耀着，一边到处撒狗粮。这很正常，亲爱的。”

“你要是再撒一会儿狗粮，怕是拍卖会就要散场了。”他们在船甲板上叙旧了很长时间，要是Loki再不去阻止怕上能一直聊到明早。

“放心，他们要是等不到我这个大金主是不敢擅自开始的。以及我保证，今天在场的所有东西我要一个不落全部带回家。”Thor胸有成竹的说着，他口中的全部也包括Loki。

他们进入主会场入座在事先定好的位置上，没一会拍卖会就开始了。Thor一次又一次的举着牌子，根本不考虑台上的东西是否真的需要，这貌似真的印证了他之前说的话。一直到中场，Thor已经拍下了现今已展出的所有拍卖品，他麻木的就像是个举牌的机器？而Loki在一旁也只是看戏般的旁观，他知道对方出的起这些钱自然也不必瞎操心，直到主持人又出现在台上并宣布着“今天有一件特殊品要拍卖。”

“特殊品？这个册子上有写吗。”Thor故弄玄虚的问着Loki，他当然知道特殊品的存在，这一切都是自己精心安排好的。他看着对方翻开册子并仔细的查看，最终果不其然的回复道“没有。”

“那还真挺让我期待的，看看到底是什么好东西。”Thor的眼睛里已经隐藏不住自己的喜悦，Loki虽然看在眼里但却没有过多的质疑。

工作人员从台下推上了一辆推车，上面摆放着一个刻有精美花纹的木质复古盒子，主持人没有在第一时间内打开，反而直接开始进行介绍“这个特殊展品是在拍卖会宣传后临时加入进来的，因为机会难得我们就破了一次例。这个展品是一枚中世纪的皇室宝石戒指，被誉为绿地精灵的戒指.......”

Loki根本听不清后来主持人说了什么，只是在听到绿地精灵的名字后他整个人就震惊的傻掉了，直到他身边的Alpha站起身发出质疑才回过神。  
“你骗人！这枚戒指不可能出现在这里。人人皆知几年前也是在这里，是我亲自拍走了它。”

Loki当然也不相信这枚戒指是真的，他和Thor亲眼看到那枚戒沉落在大海里，而它重新现世的几率也基本为零。

“Odinson先生你先别激动，这枚戒指你之前的确拍走过。但是就在上个月，有人在海边捡到了它，我们经过检验后基本确信这个真的。虽然不知道您中间发生了什么事情，可显然你放弃了它的所有权。”

Loki本来不相信这个世界上会有这么巧合的事情，但对方说的有理有据，以及那枚戒指被丢下海的事情仅有他们两个人和Wanda知晓，他脑袋里来不及想清楚就直接大声的否认“我从来没有放弃过它。”

Thor安抚着身边有些激动的人，但心里却因Loki的话而彻底定下心来“你能让我们确认一下盒子里的东西吗？因为我不太确信它会再次出现。要是真的，我无所谓再买它一次，别说是2次就是10次百次都可以。”

主持人与主办协会商量后同意了他们的请求，并给出20分钟的时间去鉴定。Thor带着Loki来到台上，他们带上白色的防尘手套在众人面前打开盒子。一瞬间，Loki有种想哭的冲动，他记得戒指上每条花纹的样式和走向，难道老天真的给了自己亿分之一的机会失而复得吗？可就在他刚刚露出一丝喜悦之情时，一个显而易见的事实又摆在了面前。  
“这个不是真的，绿地精灵的宝石颜色会更深，也比这个更晶透。”Loki沮丧的脱掉手套不想对这个赝品再多看一眼，他之前心中有多大的期待现在就有多痛心的失望，丢了就是丢了，再多的钱也无法挽回。想到这里Loki的鼻尖突然一酸楚，眼圈也跟着红了起来。

“对不起，Loki.......”Thor在一旁用手抱住对方，虽然有所准备但还会让他心疼。

“没关系，这不是你的错。是我错以为它真的回来了，但事实上老天不会给我这亿分之一的机会。”Loki晦气的摇摇头，他不想让自己的情绪影响到对方，并相信即使没有那枚戒指他们依然会相爱一生。

深蓝色的眼睛突然明亮起来，带着嘴角的笑意在Loki的面前绽放。“要是它真的回来了那？”

Thor退步到手推车前，从木箱下面一层中取出一个绿色丝绒的小盒子，在Loki还没有反应过来的时候直接单膝跪地，并将盒子在对方的眼前打开。  
“Loki你愿意嫁给我吗？”

Loki惊讶的看着对方，比起这一切他更惊讶于Thor手中的戒指，依然是他最熟悉的花纹样式，还有上面的宝石，那是只有绿地精灵才可拥有的颜色和光芒。唯一不同的是宝石的形状，一颗心形，而更加确切的说应该是由两颗水滴形的宝石拼凑而成，中间的缝隙还依然可见。

“你说的对，之前的那枚我们必须要接受永远失去它的事实，但我们也会有新的未来诞生。这是用绿地精灵的两枚耳环吊坠拼接成的，它代表着我们两个人单独的个体可以最终结合在一起。Loki，我爱你，从见到你第一眼时我就想娶你了，答应嫁给我好吗？”Thor真诚的告白着，再次对Loki提出自己最渴望的要求。

“好的。”

“...........”Loki非常爽快的就答应了，可这反而让Thor突然觉得不真实起来，他跪在地上半天都没什么反应，最后被会场响起的声音下了一跳。

“傻子，还不赶紧给Loki把戒指戴上。”Fandral拿着麦克风从后台的帷幕中走出，他真是为这两个人操碎了心。作为介绍人的他怎么可能缺席这场求婚仪式，所以就帮着Thor一起策划了这场惊喜，甚至带着委托亲自回到罗马找Brunetta夫人定制了这枚特殊的戒指。

经Fandral提醒Thor赶忙站起了身，他掩饰不住脸上的喜悦和幸福，最终为Loki戴上了戒指。他知道对方无名指的尺寸，从他们第一天在一起时就知道，并时时刻刻期盼着这天的到来。他心满意足的吻上对方的嘴唇，神情而又漫长，甚至觉得婚礼时的接吻也不过于此。Loki的脸上有着同样的喜悦，他的绿眼睛中充满了爱意并注入着对方的身影，他们伴随着会场人群的掌声相拥在一起，其实Loki不知道场中有很多他自己熟知的身影，例如Tony、Natasha、Bruce、Paul和已经怀有身孕的Wanda，他总以为自己独身一人，却不知道身边已经有了很多朋友的存在。

Loki把头埋进Thor的脖颈中，在对方的耳边悄悄说着话“其实纽约根本没有拍卖会，骗你的。”

Thor惊讶的歪着头，然后恍然大悟的笑出声“你听到了是吗？在东欧的时候......”

“是的，全部都听到了。不过这枚戒指还是让我很惊喜。”Loki抬起手看看自己无名指上的戒指，比起之前的那枚这个才更有意义。

“我真怕这场求婚不会令你惊喜。其实昨晚我有察觉到，当你提出标记的时候。”他的小骗子每次都很狡猾，要不是这次他下足了功夫，估计Loki也未必会如此感动。

“其实我也准备了另一份惊喜，在纽约买下的那块地皮是用我们两个人的名字注册的。”其实当他在东欧的病床上受尽折磨时，Thor对自己的告白和倾诉已经让他妥协，并在心中默默的回答出“我愿意”。如果那一天他真的离去了，那么令Loki最遗憾的事一定是未能与Thor相守到老。

“我带你去个地方。”  
当Loki跟着Thor再来到甲板时，Mjolnir已经停在这里多时。他任对方牵着自己走上飞机然后开往不知情的目的地。

机舱外一片漆黑，Loki并不知道现在身处何处，但他能听见四周的海浪声，这里必定是个海滨城市又或者是个岛屿。  
“这是什么地方？怎么这么黑。”Loki小心翼翼的在机舱口探着身子，可外面实在是太黑他什么都看不清楚。

“没事，跟我来。”  
Thor主动牵上Loki的手将他拉出Mjolnir，走了几步后Loki才发觉脚下是一片沙滩，他好奇的看着前面的人，知晓对方一定是对这里了如指掌。

走了没多远，Loki觉得他们已经离开了沙滩区域，然后又踏上了青石路，但这时Thor却突然停了下来，他掏出手机对着屏幕划了一下，紧接着星星点点的亮光开始在眼前蔓延开来，顺着逐渐显现出的道路一直蔓延至全岛。  
“你说过，希望有座小岛。”

之前在参加Paul和Wanda的婚礼时，Thor的确说过他在附近还有一座岛屿......Loki松开对方的手并不自觉的往前走着，他们现在正身处于海岸附近，眼前有座白色的小房四周并培植了几块花圃，其中最为明显的是一片绿色的洋桔梗。而更远处的地方是一座三层的洋房，样式倒是与他之前的会馆有些相似。

“我按照你的意思种上了一片花园，土壤是从北方运来的，每周会有3个师傅过来培育，你看它们现在开的多好。”Thor走进花圃在绿色的区域里摘下一朵洋桔梗“还有几块地我让他们翻好了土，种什么你自己决定。”走到了Loki的身边，然后犹如那日一样亲手在对方的耳边插上娇艳的花朵。

“但是再漂亮的花，也不及你万分之一的美丽。”  
经Thor这么一提醒，Loki倒是想起了当初自己的怨念。对方讨好般的把自己揉搓在怀里，哄着、腻着，然后一横身直接把他抱了起来。

“咱们是不是应该把昨晚没办成的事给办了。”昨天Thor隐忍着没有标记对方，不单单是因为戴套这种玩笑话。

“现在后悔了？过期概不售后。你不是很有骨气吗那就一辈子别标记我好了。”Loki在Thor的怀里说着风凉话，他当然知道对方绝对忍不过今晚，但还是想戏弄一下Odinson。

“昨天那都是玩笑话，我是想名正言顺的标记你。”昨晚Thor能忍住那么大的诱惑，其实就是想等到今晚落实，可根据现在的情况来看....他自己貌似还得加把劲才行。

“名正言顺也得等结婚呀？”

这回真是难倒了Thor，甚至都没办法反驳？不过他天生是个行动派，所以一进洋馆，还没等带着Loki参观完就被他报复性的压在床上开始狂吻。  
“嗯........吻够了吗？该去洗澡了。”Loki被Thor咬的有些痛，他推开对方然后嘟囔着要去洗澡。而没想到的是，这次Thor居然很听话的放开了自己，还指引着他来到主浴室。

“洗发水、沐浴露都是你常用的牌子。浴巾在上面的壁柜里我先帮你拿出来，浴服都是新的你穿哪件都行。”Thor很体贴的为Loki介绍着，然后很自觉的关门离开。

Loki独自一人在面积夸张浴缸里泡了一会儿澡，他心里就是觉得貌似哪里不对劲，对方越是乖巧就越说明大有阴谋.....他起身从浴缸里出来，然后站在淋浴的花洒下冲洗，并在意料之中的被Alpha从后面抱住。

“这个浴缸怎么样？我可是专程在欧洲定制的。”Thor抬手调整了一下头上花洒的方向，他刚刚已经在另一间浴室洗过了澡，但还是心急着又钻了回来。

“光看这个面积就知道是出自你的意愿了。”看过这个浴缸后，Loki突然觉得Thor家里的那个还真属于正常大小的，看来他必须要在未来的新家中改善这项“恶习”。

“空间大，用着才方便。”Thor嬉皮笑脸的摸上对方的屁股，然后顺着腿根进到私密处。

“别乱摸......”Loki不耐烦的揪住Thor正在肆意妄为的手，他担心对方会把持不住的随时标记自己，在没有安全设置的保障下万一走火可不是闹着玩的。

把Loki依然在抵抗的手按在雪白的瓷砖上，Thor盯着对方漂亮的手指然后微微扬起嘴角“洗澡你都不舍得摘下来吗？”

Loki不好意思的红了脸，其实在洗澡前他纠结了很久，然而摘下来的戒指不到3秒钟就又戴了回去，生怕一转眼它又会丢了。

Thor拉回对方戴有戒指的手，在绿色的宝石上亲吻，然后是指尖......“放心，我会戴套的。”下身的阴茎已经开始在Loki的臀缝间摩擦，让黏稠的液体沾染在白嫩的圆臀上。

“嗯.......”在挺进的一瞬间Loki舒服的哼出声，后面体位的进入不会太深，但却让人难忍欲望的想要更多。他的身体被Thor压迫在瓷砖上，一条腿也被对方支撑在墙壁上架起，然后被不断的顶入，甚至越来越深。“轻点.....”

“还不够，我想进的更深......”  
身后的Alpha哑着声线，对方的信息素如同他们第一次做爱时一样浓烈，Loki清楚这意味着什么，他自己的声音变得越来越娇媚，受Alpha信息素的影响身为Omega的生理属性也在完全应和。

Thor在侧边的浴品架里乱翻了一通，然后终于找到了自己事先放好的安全套。  
“帮我戴上好不好？”其实他很想让Loki用嘴为他戴上，但经历过东欧那次的口交后，他就放弃了......

说真的，Loki还是第一次这么近距离的接触这玩应，之前也仅是看过而已的程度。他甚至想问问对方用什么尺寸的，好方便自己囤上一批以备不时之需。

颇为满意的看着对方为自己套上安全套，往下撸的几下还让Thor忍不住呻吟出来，心想着要是每次都能有这种服务，戴套其实也挺好的。他再次把Loki背对着顶到墙上，凭借着之前的湿滑再次顶入进去，果然戴套后的感受差了很多。Thor慢慢的进出享受着对方身体内的紧致和湿热，最后伴随着Loki不断的喘息声加快节奏，攀升至高潮。

Loki颈后的腺体开始发红，Thor知道时候到了.......他不想增加对方多余的不安或犹豫，于是在没有任何安抚和过度的前戏下，直接咬了上去。

“啊！........”Loki痛的大叫起来，他完全毫无防备伸直到现在脑子里还是一片空白。

Omega的挣扎在预想之中，Thor在身后死死的压制住对方，他尽量小心的护着不让Loki受伤直到嘴巴里有了一丝腥甜。慢慢松开牙齿用舌尖舔舐着对方腺体上残余的血迹，Loki的身体因为Alpha信息素的注入而在抽搐，他被Thor翻过身来瘫软掉的身体已经完全受制和依赖对方。

“对不起，一定很疼吧.....”Thor用一只手心疼的捂住Omega的后颈，刚才的标记已经让他身下亢奋的又膨胀起，Loki的身体更是被完全打开。他亲吻着对方耳边的碎发，现在Omega整个人都倒在自己的肩头并小声的哭泣着。

Thor托着Loki的身体缓缓顶入，那是自己从未进去过的地方，热得简直能燃烧掉他的身体。生殖腔是Omega最柔软以及最敏感的地方，只因为他的缓慢进入就开始收缩、变得更紧。Loki情欲不受控的紧夹着腿，并抓着Alpha的肩头催促和期待更多的快感。

“Loki告诉我......你想让我进的更深，想让我在你的身体里成结完。”  
第一次是在2年前的阿斯加德号上，Thor逼着他说出类似这种羞耻的话，承认他们所发生的关系。而今天，这个Alpha又固执的想让Loki承认自己的身份，略微记仇着对方在东欧时的那句吵架气话。

“标记我，Thor.........我的Alpha。”  
Loki的长腿被Thor用双臂大大的分开托举起，他被不断的贯穿至身体的最深处，高潮的快感不断席卷着自己的意识。Loki哭着、喊着，但叫的最多的还是Thor的名字。

成结的过程很快，Alpha亢奋的低吼着然后将头埋进Omega的胸前，Loki用手抚上自己的小腹能感到那里在渐渐胀起并被填满，少许会有些不适应但在几分钟后就退去了。Thor放下固定的手臂让Loki安全的倒在自己怀里，在温水的冲洗下再次吻上脖颈。  
“宝贝，你信息素的味道变了.......”  
Omega因为最终标记而产生转变，混合着Alpha的信息素融入身体，成为一体。

第二天的清晨，Thor在只有自己一人的床上醒来，莫名消失的人让他一瞬间恐惧的以为昨晚只是一场美梦。他来不及换好衣服仅套了一件浴袍就跑出了洋馆，之前Loki逃离的经历已经在Thor的心里埋下了阴霾，并害怕再一次被对方抛弃。  
Thor一口气跑到了Mjolnir降落的地点，显然它还好好的停在那里没有离开，他盲目而又慌乱的张望着，最后在恍惚不定的景象中定住了眼神......

身后的花圃中，Loki穿着白色的衬衫和短裤正在为那片洋桔梗花丛浇水，Thor看的专注却不敢出声，生怕自己叫出口后会发觉一切都是幻象，他鼓舞着自己勇敢的挪动脚步，然后在即将临近时看到对方起身并回头看向自己。

“我们什么时候可以再种些别的花？”

Loki一席白衣身处在绿色的花田中，已经见长的黑发在海风的吹拂中飘起，阳光下的绿眼睛比绽放的花朵还要绚丽，并映刻着他的身影在其中升华，而提着水壶的手指上清楚可见那枚见证爱情的戒指.........

“明天。”


End file.
